A display device of a vehicle is conventionally known, which displays information pieces about various maintenance items, such as a periodic inspection, a tire rotation, and an oil change, of a vehicle. When a maintenance timing preset for each maintenance item has come or comes near, this type of display device can display the information piece about it.
Further, for users who want to make plans of the maintenance earlier, there is a need to display the information pieces about the maintenance before the maintenance timing comes near. To satisfy such need, a display device of a vehicle disclosed in PTL 1 (see FIG. 5, etc.) is configured to, before the maintenance timing comes near, display symbols indicating the maintenance items and remaining periods (remaining days or remaining travel distances) until the maintenance timing.